Eternal Fairy
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: Fairy Zone. Dunia Virtual berisi anak buangan orang tua dan orang kaya pemberani. / Membuang masa depan dan harapan demi pergi ke tempat ini. Semua bagian Fairy Zone itu hanya demi mencari penerus makhluk-makhluk mungil kaum Dryad sampai alat yang mereka kembangkan dapat digunakan di tempat umum. / Warn: FemNaru


**Title : Eternal Fairy**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Disclaimer : Semua Nama dan istilah di fic ku milik authornya masing-masing. (?) yang jelas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto .**

**Warning : Female Naruto, Typo(s), AU, Bahasa aneh (?), etc.**

**Rate : T**

**A/N : Nari-chan bikin fic fantasy baru. Numpang curhat nih (?). Nari-chan susah sekali bikin  
fic dengan plot Normal Life. Sukanya Canon sama Fantasy Plot. =.=**

**Summary :** _Fairy Zone. Dunia Virtual berisi anak buangan orang tua dan orang kaya pemberani. dimana orang tuanya rela membuang anaknya dan orang kaya rela membuang uangnya membiarkan orang yang mereka cintai mempertaruhkan hidupnya ke tempat pengembangan teknologi milik pemerintah. Membuang masa depan dan harapan demi pergi ke tempat ini. Semua bagian Fairy Zone itu hanya demi mencari penerus makhluk-makhluk mungil kaum Dryad sampai alat yang mereka kembangkan dapat digunakan di tempat umum._

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

.

.

.

_= Flashback =._

.

.

.

"Teme—" Sapaku pada lelaki berambut Raven di taman itu.

"Nani, Dobe?" Balasnya padaku dengan senyumannya di ayunan taman itu.

"Aku akan pergi, Teme. Hidup pun mustahil bagiku~" Jawabku pelan sambil memandang langit sore.

"A-apa?" Jawabnya kaget.

"Fairy Zone. Maaf, ttebayo~" Kataku pelan. Aku tidak kuat menahan sesakku ketika akan berpisah dengan temanku di usiaku yang 10 tahun ini.

"Ta-tapi…." Ketika Sasuke belum selesai bicara aku sudah berlari kencang meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

_= Flashback End=_

.

.

.

_Hah….hah….hah…._

Aku terengah-engah bangun dari mimpi buruk karena masa laluku. Ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu dan aku masih terbayang-bayang hal itu. Aku melangkah menuju wastafel untuk membasuh wajahku.

Ini sudah 5 tahun semenjak aku memasuki Fairy Zone. Tinggal 2 tahun lagi sampai hari itu tiba. Hari puncak penentuan nasib penghuni Fairy Zone.

"Aku harus jadi lebih kuat lagi, ttebayo~" Gumamku seraya menghembuskan nafas.

"Sasu Teme….aku merindukanmu." Setetes air mata turun di pipiku. Apakah aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini?

"Aku ingin pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar." Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar rumah dan mengambil USBku beserta Tabnya.

Aku menghidupkan Tabku dan menancapkan USB ku ke Tabku. Aku memilih Karakter andalanku dari kaum mungil kaum Dryad, Thumbelina. Dia peri angin dan pohon dari kaum Dryad. Makhluk mungil yang mempunyai 2 elemen angin dan kayu.

"Thumbelina…Open Application!" Seruku dan muncullah Thumbelina dengan rambut orange cerah, mata biru, dan baju daun.

"Haffu…Haffu…Thumbelina desu. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Ojou-sama?" Tanyanya riang. Eits, dia adalah kaum Dryad dan dia bukan peri bersayap yang bisa terbang. Melainkan Kaum makhluk mungil yang pandai melompat. Tapi Thumbelina milikku ini memang bisa terbang tapi bukan dengan sayap, melainkan dengan angin yang dia gunakan. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan makhluk langkah ini? Itu rahasia (?)

"Bawa aku berkeliling, Thumbelina."

"Dimengerti. Douzo, pusaran anginku akan membawa Ojou berkeliling." Aku pun menaikinya dan kami berkeliling sekitar Fairy Zone di tengah malam.

"Sudah disini saja, ttebayo~. Aku ingin berada di pohon besar ini."

"Dimengerti, Ojou-sama. Saya akan pergi dulu. Cahaya mataharimu memberi semangat pada pohon kehidupanku." Kata Thumbelina lalu dia kembali masuk kedalam USBku. Thumbelina sering berkata seperti itu. Dia sering menganggap hubungan kita adalah hubungan Matahari dengan Pohon dan aku yang membantu fotosintesis pohonnya. Hahahha….perumpamaan yang lucu. Setelah cukup lama aku duduk-duduk akhirnya aku pun tertidur.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

Pagi pun membangunkan gadis blonde yang sedang tertidur dibawah pohon. Naruto pun hanya meregangkan tubuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoaaaammm….Ohayou~" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

Tiba-tiba dari arah jauh banyak orang berlalu-lalang berlarian berkumpul menuju Kursi emas tempat Hime berada dan terletak di tengah Fairy Zone.

"Ada apa ini, ttebayo? Che, pagi-pagi berisik sekali." Gerutunya sambil berekspresi dengan wwajah mengantuk.

"U-uchiha? Doushiteee?" Seru salah seorang warga yang ikut berlari.

_Deg….._

"U-chiha? Kenapa dia disini?" Naruto segera menyusul yang lain untuk berlari. Tak peduli berapa orang yang dia tabrak, gadis ini terlalu senang dan khawatir mendengar nama Uchiha. Sayangnya ketika Naruto sampai, sang Hime segera menghilang dan hanya mengantar 3 orang pendatang baru.

"Hajimemashite! Haruno Sakura desu~"

"Hn, Hajimemashite! Uchiha Sasuke desu~"

"Hajimemashite! Uchiha Obito desu~" Kata mereka memperkenalkan diri.

'I-itu benar-benar Teme' Pikir Naruto senang tapi tak tau perasaan senang atau khawatir.

"Temeeeee~" Teriak Naruto.

"Ba-baka! Kenapa kau kemari? Disini berbahaya, tteebayo~" Sembur Naruto maju ke Sasuke dengan wajah tidak berdosanya di depan umum dan meledek Sasuke, Baka.

"Hn, Dobe." Katanya dengan tersenyum kecil lebih mengarah ke seringai.

"Sakura, mulai~" Ucap Sasuke pelan dan tiba-tiba gadis Pink itu sudah tidak ada di tempat. Naruto hanya berkedip tidak mengerti namun tiba-tiba Naruto kembali ke posisi awal sebelum menghampiri Sasuke.

"He? Aku kenapa?"

"Bodoh!" Tiba-tiba Sakura sudah ada di depan Naruto dengan Dryad miliknya lalu menendang Naruto hingga terjatuh.

"Itte….Thumbelina~ open application!" Naruto megaduh kesakitan karena tendangan Sakura dan memanggil Dryad andalannya dari USB dan Tabnya untuk menghadapi Sakura.

'Geeezzz…Kenapa Sasuke? Ini menjengkelkan!'

"Lemah. Cherry, kali ini aku serang sendiri saja." Ujar Sakura pada Dryad miliknya.

"Baik, Hime~" Ujar Cherry mematuhi, tuannya.

"Hey, kau! Sekarang kita seimbang. Apa-apaan serangan dadakan tadi, ttebayo!" Kesal Naruto dengan tindakan makhluk pink di depannya ini.

"Che~ bagaimana jika pertarungan antara Holder. Kita bertukar posisi. Dryad kita yang mengendalikan kita, bagaimana? Aku ingin beregerak." Kata Sakura dengan nada meremehkan.

"Baik! Thumbelina, berikan wind sword mu, ttebayo~"

"Aku mengerti, Ojou-sama." Ujar Thumbelina lalu memberikan pedang angin ke Naruto.

" Itu tidak mempan. Aku bisa saja mengulang-ulang waktu dimana kau mendapat posisi lemah seperti tadi dan menyerangmu ketika kau di posisi lemah dalam waktu yang kuincar. Jadi, kau tak akan bisa bergerak." Jelas Sakura menjelaskan kemampuan Dryad miliknya.

"Timer type ya, ttebayo~ itu bisa diurus." Remeh Naruto seolah akan berlaga menang.

"Jangan sok menang dulu, jalang!" Umpat Sakura lalu maju menyerang Naruto dengan pukulannya. Naruto hanya terus menhindari pukulan Sakura tanpa sempat melawan.

"Hey! Apa kau tidak bisa bertarung? Tidak berguna!" Sakura merasa bosan dihindari terus dan akhirnya ia meningkatkan kecepatan pukulannya dan menendang Naruto.

_Buagh…._

Naruto tertendang lagi ke belakang hingga bibirnya memar dan berdarah lalu pedang yang belum ia gunakan pun terlepas dari genggamannya.

"50….100….120…." Gumam Naruto sebelum akhirnya terjatuh lagi.

"Sedang apa kau berhitung seperti anak idiot?" Tanya Sakura heran dengan tingkah musuhnya ini.

"Cherry, aktifkan kemampuan pengatur waktumu. Aku akan siksa dia hingga hancur~" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum iblis dan penuh percaya diri akan kendali battle ini.

"Dimengerti, Hime." Jawab Cherry lalu mengaktifkan kemampuan pengatur waktunya. Naruto pun kembali ke posisi saat dia ditendang Sakura hingga pedangnya terlepas dan menancap di tanah.

Sakura pun hendak memukul Naruto lagi dengan sekuat tenaga dan seluruh chakranya dan Naruto tetap kembali ke posisi awal dia terjatuh ditendang Sakura, namun Naruto memegang tangan Sakura dan menendangnya kebelakang.

"50…100….120…." Hitung Naruto lagi.

"Tendangan lemah macam apa itu? Kau tidak niat bertarung ya? Jagan berhitung terus~" Gumam Sakura heran.

"3….2….1…." Hitung Naruto lagi dan Sakura pun jatuh ke tanah.

"Hey ka—Arrrrrggghhhhh…." Jerit Sakura saat pedang angin Naruto menancap di lengan Sakura yang terjatuh dengan jarak 120 cm dihadapannya.

"Kekekeke….Kau pengatur waktu kan? Kau hanya dapat kembali ke masa lalu namun keadaan tetap sama. Jadi, pedangku yang menancap pun tetap berjalan sesuai takdir. aku tadi hanya menghindari dan menerima seranganmu untuk menantikan momen ini, ttebayo~ pedang ini terjatuh 120 cm dihadapanku dan aku menendangmu ke titik yang sama. sok menang katamu? Kau pendatang baru jangan sok menang dengan penghuni 5 tahun yang lebih lama darimu~"

"Khhhh….ka-kau mengalahkanku uaaaakkhhh….." Ujar Sakura sambil masih kesakitan.

"Pedangku bukan pedang biasa. Itu pedang angin topan yang kecil. Pedang itu akan menancap, berputar, dan menyayat dagingmu, ttebayo~"

"Arrrggghhh….Sa-Sasuke-kunnnnn!" Teriak Sakura kesakitan seperti ingin meminta bantuan Sasuke.

_Bwossshhh…._

Tiba-tiba Api Hitam itu membakar pedang angin milik Naruto hingga menghilang.

"Mattaku. Kau tidak berguna, Sakura~ kembalilah sekarang, Susano'o~" Kata Sasuke pada Dryad miliknya.

"Susano'o type api hitam, ttebayo~ beruntung sekali dryadmu itu." Ujar Naruto bangga melupakan kebingungannya mengenai Sasuke.

"Sasuga, Dobe. Kau lebih kuat daripada yang kubayangkan." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai sementara Sakura sudah pingsan karena pedang Naruto. Dengan menghela nafas Naruto berjalan pergi.

"Huh, aku punya firasat buruk denganmu, Teme."

Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan seringai yang masih berkembang di bibirnya.

5 tahun meninggalkan dunia dan sahabatnya berubah. 5 tahun memendam rindu dan ketika bertemu harus bertarung. 5 tahun memelihara cinta dan bertemu mendapati prianya membawa hawa kegelapan yang besar. Naruto semakin resah dengan keadaan ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_Sedikit dulu ya, karena chapter pertama. Fairy Zone itu kayak dunia virtual gitu. Kalo Tab dan USB nya kayak alat summon Dryadnya._

_Apa itu Dryad? Berdasarkan saran, itu adalah nama peri di mitologi Yunani. Di Fic ini Dryad adalah semacam RAS makhluk-makhluk kecil seperti Thumbelina dan mempunyai kekuatan supernatural. Mereka peri tapi mereka tak bersayap. Sejarah kenapa Kaum Dryad yang notabenenya peri ini tidak bersayap? Itu rahasia /ngek/ dan unsur-unsur dari Fairy Zone dan asal munculnya RAS Dryad ini akan dijelaskan di chapter lain._

.

.

.

_**Mind to RnR~**_


End file.
